


A striking sight

by Lacertae



Series: Kinktoberfest 2018 [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, M/M, Masturbation, Size Kink, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 18 - Genji/Zenyatta





	A striking sight

**18 - Fucking Machine** ~~| Latex | Role Reversal | Xenophilia~~

Zenyatta observes the machine in front of him, excitement fizzling through his circuits.

It is sleek, of a dark metallic red, with round sides and no hard angles –one of the newer models, and an expensive one. It seems hi-tech to his optical receptors, though they keep sliding up and towards its attachment, resting innocently on top of it.

Genji looks at him from where he’s sitting, eyes narrowing a little in anticipation as Zenyatta steps closer to the machine, hesitating before running a finger down the side of the prosthetic cock. “So, what do you think?”

Zenyatta doesn’t look at him, but his shoulders jolt –for a moment he’s forgot someone was watching him. “It looks… sizeable,” he says, in the end.

It is –not the biggest he’s seen, but still rather _big_. Ridged from the base to the tip, with a bulkier knot on the top and a slimmer length that grows thicker down to the base. Zenyatta’s fans start spinning faster as he imagines how it will feel once he climbs on top of the machine.

It is also a mix of dark green and silver, and he knows the colour was Genji’s personal choice.

“It is,” Genji agrees, lips wide in a wicked smile. “You said you wanted a good ride, so… I provided.”

“So you did.”

It is silly, but the idea of climbing on the machine, which should have been awkward with Genji never looking away from him, is in fact… enticing, enough that Zenyatta feels processes start inside him, lubrication depressurizing inside his valve in preparation for the tight fit. He must have made a sound, because Genji stands and moves closer, humming in that wicked, amused way that lets Zenyatta know he’s reading him like an open book.

“Do you need help, Zenyatta?”

Zenyatta feels the warmth of Genji’s breath against the sensors at the base of his neck, and shivers. “if I accept, I do not think I’ll get to use the machine at all. Will I?”

A huffed laughter is his answer, and Genji shifts away, though his hand rests for a moment on the small of his back –a lingering touch that does nothing to calm Zenyatta’s anticipation.

“You are right,” and Genji’s voice is impish, unrepentant and amused.

He would not need preparation –but Zenyatta wants to let Genji taste a fraction of his own medicine, so he turns around, curls one hand around the base of the prosthetic, so ready for him, and as he watches Genji he runs one hand down his front, slowly. His modesty panel parts quietly and his cock slides out into view; he should feel embarrassed –he is already so into this and he hasn’t done anything yet– but he can’t, not with Genji’s stare burning into him, not when he feels electrified already.

His fingers move to the folds of his valve, and return wet with slick, translucent on them as he pushes one inside him, then a second, and works himself open, his back pressed against the machine, parting his thighs so Genji can see –and Genji does, lips parted in awe, eyes dark with desire, until he makes a movement, aborted and thoughtless, and Zenyatta stands back up, removes his fingers and turns around.

“I should be ready, now,” he says, impish, and hears Genji swallow and exhale, loud in the silence.

“Please,” he murmurs, and Zenyatta’s forehead array falters at the desire in his voice.

The machine is designed for omnics, so it is comfortable as Zenyatta climbs on it, thighs spread, and presses the opening of his valve against the tip of the prosthetic cock, sliding down on it slowly, savouring the stretch.

He takes it inch by inch, feels it push into his walls, wide enough that it brushes deliciously against the sensors of his folds. The tip takes the longest to get in –it almost hurts before it finally slips inside and then he goes down easily on the rest, the cock filling him until he’s sitting on it, trembling at the exertion, legs dangling on each side of the fucking machine.

It has… been a while since the last time he’s taken something this big inside.

“You look good,” Genji murmurs, appreciative. “Does it feel as good as it looks?”

“Y-yes,” Zenyatta answers, too busy recalibrating around the cock to have processors to spare.

Just having it inside is enough to give him pleasure, and it shouldn’t be this easy, he’s not even _moving_ yet –except he can feel the hum of the fucking machine under him, knows it’s a feature that Genji specifically picked for him, and shivers.

“Well then,” Genji says, and circles around Zenyatta, grabbing his wrists and tugging them behind.

Zenyatta feels him tighten them there, silk ropes and metal cuffs securing his wrists together so he cannot move, and he angles himself forwards a bit, compensating the change of balance, and as he does so, the cock inside him presses further into one of his sensors, making him gasp.

“You look beautiful,” Genji breathes, low and awed and raw, and Zenyatta allows himself to feel warm, the love and appreciation he can feel on Genji’s voice so vibrant it makes him _ache_. This play is different, the kind of control he’s allowing Genji to have, but it’s electrifying, and his last hesitation melts away into warmth, leaving behind only the anticipation for what Genji will do now.

Bound and stretched so full it burns, Zenyatta feels open and exposed, and ready.

“Guess we can start,” Genji grins, and twirls the remote control in his hands.

The vibrations set in quietly at first, and Zenyatta chases the new sensation by grinding down, slow and tentative. The tip of the cock curls inside him, rotates, and doing so it brushes into one of his sensors and he gasps, legs twitching.

It is teasing –the rotation takes the pressure away for what feels like forever, the vibrations good but not enough, then… it rolls back into his sensor, presses against it, longer this time, and Zenyatta shifts, trying to get more pressure.

It feels…

“Oh–” his cock is leaking already, droplets of lubrication glistening on its tip. “That is… Genji, could you…”

The pressure moves away again and he slumps forwards, forehead array flickering for a moment, only for the vibrations of the cock to turn on again.

“Harder already?” Genji asks, and he sounds breathless so Zenyatta looks up and shivers at the heated gaze he’s receiving. “Thought we’d go slow.”

The tip of the prosthetic cock rolls back, and Zenyatta gasps, tugs uselessly at his restraints when he feels pleasure travel up his back like a shock. He can’t help it –he feels light headed already, like there is a haze in his processes that he can’t explain, and he wants more.

The machine under him hums, and Zenyatta makes a soft, whining noise with his synth. “Genji…?”

His valve burns, aches where he’s spread open, and the vibration is delicious but not enough, setting him into grinding down into it, his body begging already for more friction. His cock, bobbing in the air, leaks more lubrication and aches, wanting to be touched, but Genji doesn’t reach out for it. Instead, he offers him a caress down his neck, and the touch has Zenyatta moaning again, sensation somehow amplified.

“Shhh… it’s the machine. Built for omnics, I was told it releases an electromagnetic field that makes you more receptive to… this,” Genji’s hand moves to the base of the prosthetic Zenyatta is riding, an inch away from touching his valve, and Zenyatta twitches, slick rolling down the base of the cock and onto the machine. “Feels good?”

“Yes…” Zenyatta grinds down again, chases the sensations as much as he can with no leverage, and Genji leans forwards, lips warm where they press against the edge of his mouth piece.

“Good. Then I can do _this_.”

The fucking machine bucks under Zenyatta and he jolts upwards and then falls back down.

The cock inside him jerks, slips a little out of him while he’s higher, then fucks into him with a soft wet noise and Zenyatta gasps, the sound that leaves his synth a startled moan of pleasure.

“ _Ah_ –!”

Again, the machine bucks under him, the force of its movement sending Zenyatta up again and back down and he arches his back, arms tugging at the restraints keeping him bound when the rotating head of the cock presses deeper into him, sensors flaring up in pleasure.

The vibration turns stronger now, and the rotating head spins faster, returning to rub at his sensors more often and Zenyatta tries to grind down into it but he can’t keep still, the machine controlling his movements, making whirring sounds as it shifts forwards, then the cock slides an inch out of him and then bucks up again, fucking into him again, and then again, and–

Pleasure rolls into him every time the cock slams up, and Zenyatta, light headed, can’t do anything except take it, part his thighs and whine deep in his synth, glitching out when the vibration rolls stronger again and he can feel it spread from inside him to the curve of his cock, to the glowing nub, aching and swollen between his cock and valve.

“Ah– _hnnnn_ …”

“Shit,” Genji takes a step back, but his voice is just a background noise as Zenyatta can’t focus anymore, pleasure rocking into him every time the cock fucks back into him. “You look so hot now, Zenyatta…”

Tugging at his restraints again, Zenyatta whines, forehead array burning stronger for a moment. “G-Genji…”

Genji swallows, and watches Zenyatta bounce up and down on the prosthetic cock. He watches the dribble of lubrication down his cock, he watches the way Zenyatta’s valve stretches to accommodate the cock fucking into him, the base so wet with his slick that it makes a nice sound every time it pushes inside, he watches Zenyatta’s legs twitch, and he way he whines, his back arching as he grinds down.

“I want…” Genji falls down in front of him, remote slipping from his hands to clatter at his side, and watches Zenyatta’s cock bob just a little above his eyes, watches Zenyatta jolt, so close his synth crackles with static, “I want to get one of these for myself, so I can fuck you properly with it–” his lips are dry but his mouth waters at the thought, burning under his own modesty panel for friction he does not allow himself, “–until you can’t walk, Zenyatta, I’m sure they would do an attachment for me too–”

Zenyatta’s climax hits him without warning and he comes, startling Genji when the first spurt of translucent lubrication hits him in the cheek and nose, and rolls down to his upper lip. The second hits him on his chin and lips as Zenyatta convulses on top of the fucking machine, sobbing as he continues to come hard, shaking and whining, Genji’s name lost in a sea of static.

Genji watches, mouth open and tasting Zenyatta’s slick on his tongue, panting hard at the sight, and then he scrambles to push his own pants open, modesty panel already out of the way, to shove his hand down and relieve a little bit of the pressure he feels, thrusting into his fingers as he watches Zenyatta’s body arch above him, oversensitive and beautiful as he realises Genji has yet to stop the fucking machine.

After all, Genji thinks, vaguely, as he fucks into his fingers with abandon, they have just started.


End file.
